


Not Even Death

by Jakey_kun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Friendship, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not even death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Death

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, hey guys! *Casually laughs like I haven't forgotten to update anything* So, this is a short little drabble that I wanted to try. It may or may not turn into another multi-chaptered thing depending on how you guys like it. As for the other stuff, I will get around to it soon, but school is a thing that happens now. :D

       _“_ I’ve brought you some flowers.” You set them down gingerly. “Dirk?”  You fidget with your jacket sleeve, suddenly unsure of yourself.  
“I... hope you don't mind, but I need to get this load off of my chest. It’s been sitting here for a while just weighing me down.” Silence. You sigh and sit down, trying to get comfortable despite the occasional rocks on the otherwise soft terrain.

      “I’m afraid it’s rather silly, but I’ve been taking some recent trips down memory lane.” Closing your eyes, you lean on the hard object behind you.  
“I remember the day I first met you; it was the first day of college and we were to be roommates. I thought you were the worst bugger that I could’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.” You chuckle at the memory.  
“Of course, I was dead wrong, because you, sir, turned out to be sweet, caring, and gentle. I fondly recall thinking about you as a stoic-faced marshmallow.  Throughout the semester, we grew closer and closer, becoming great friends. It helped that you had mistakenly stumbled into the wrong bed of course, but that's neither here nor there. The next year you'd asked to court me.” Blushing a bit in remembrance, you smile fondly at the memory of flustered 19 year old Dirk, nervously spewing apologies and curses when he stumbled over his words.

      You continue your monologue; more to yourself than him at this point. “We’ve been together ever since. Over time I’ve grown to love things about you that I never would’ve thought possible: The way your ears turn red when you get embarrassed, the way you act just like a child whenever you think no one’s watching including making obscene faces and gestures at me, when you wrinkle up your nose because you can’t figure something out. It's all lovely, and I don't think I'll ever get enough of it. The only thing I loved more than that was when we said our vows. I’d never seen you smile that much. I remember clearly telling you that you were losing all your cool points with the ladies; but you just swept me up and kissed me, asking why you would care when you had me. I thought that my heart had burst.” You cover your mouth briefly, wondering why you had decided to share this, then you take a deep breath and start again.

      “Dirk Eleanor Strider, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. Yes, we’ve had our spats and our issues, but they’ve only made us stronger. We’ve been through thick and thin and not a thing has broken us. I love you Dirk, and nothing will change that…” You imagine you can feel his lips when you turn and kiss your husband’s tombstone.  
“Not even death.”

      You stand and back away, careful not to crush the flowers you had left him.  
“Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow, my love.”  
 _Your name is Jake English, and sometimes… You really miss him._

 

 **Here lies**  
 **Dirk Eleanor Strider**  
 **Brother, Best friend, and Husband**  
 **‘His eyes were beautiful, shining like the sunrise; I knew that every day with him would be a surprise’-J.E.**  
  **1987-2014**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions always welcome. ^-^ 
> 
> Also, yes, Dirk has a female middle name as well. My head cannon is that all the Striders have them, and no one is going to tell me differently.
> 
> Dave = David Elizabeth  
> Dirk = Dirk Eleanor  
> Bro = Bro Eloise


End file.
